Eternal Love (Fiolee) Book 1
by MarshallLeesGirl881
Summary: Will a storm be the cause of love? read to find out. This story is a Collab. with Me - MarshallLeesGirl881 and my very talented editor, Sharon S. Parks. check out her stories to Thanks For Reading.
1. Chapter 1

**Preface**

It had been the first sunny morning in what seemed like ages, and Fionna had been so heartily sick of life indoors that she had jumped at the chance to try out the pre-assumed said weather. Only to find out that a dreadful storm was coming seeing by the sunny sky being replaced with dark clouds and all she could do is beat herself up for it. She went ahead of time and decided to stray further away from the tree house, leading herself to the forest. Of course that was one of the biggest mistakes ever in her life.

She had to trust **Cake** with the power to know the weather, with the results ending up the same. **Cake **could not foretell or forecast the weather, so indulging herself in her trust with that, she started to curse the young cat. Her thoughts were briefly interrupted by the lightning that shot throughout the land of AAA and all she could do was let out a shrill shriek. The winds ripped at the kingdom attempting to do damage to the well-built houses. Inside the houses sat the citizens of the Candy Kingdom, ruled by none other than Prince Gumball.

But in all this there was one girl who wasn't tucked under a blanket and watching a movie. This girl just happened to be Fionna the Human. She was dashing through the storm, left and right avoiding debris from the winds. When her beloved bunny hat flew off she decided it was a lost cost trying to retrieve it so she continued forward. She was so angry, she wanted to punch _him._

**Her ex-crush. Prince Gumball. **Unfortunately, the prince had to be an dense of an a-hole and never saw through her apparent crush. So for months she's been wanting to punch the prince made out of ridiculous candy.

Now she was being constantly slapped by her long golden locks that were now soaked all the way through like the rest of her freezing body. Her quarter sleeved sky blue shirt and her navy blue mini skirt were both matted to her body. Her black flats made a sloshing sound when she stepped, they were filled with water and it had bled through her knee-high socks as well. She was miserable and freezing. She was hungry and tired of running through the turbulent and boisterous cloudburst.

She really had no clue to where and which way she was heading, the rain making it impossible for the poor human to see through but she dreaded the inevitable. Her knees were getting weak, and she was starting to lose her composure. Thoughts filled her mind, and for certain she was going to be a goner. For sure she'd faint if she ran more because she knew she was running for what felt like hours. That wasn't a good sight. _"Why do bad things happen to good people?" _She wondered bitterly, coughing out a few words she was going to say next and shook her head.

_"Why wasn't anyone seeing me? Why wasn't anyone helping me?" _And fore sure the inevitable happened again. Fiona shrieked when her posterior hit the mud and she whimpered. it was an extremely wet patch of mud, and the force of her landing sent her skidding backwards. She ended up half lying and half siting, where the puddle met the tangled roots of whatever tree oak and she listened to the loud sway of the wind.

She did wish someone had seen her then, but not when she's like a guinea pig playing in mud which she wasn't. She felt her eyes heaving, and the numbing in her chest intensifying. Her heart sink. She was going to die out of hypothermia, in a pool of mud that was slowly sleeping through her shorts (which isn't really pleasant) and haven't even told **Marshall **that she- That's when she saw it. The cave was right in front of her.

Right in front of her face, and her face lit up with hope. _"Thank you so much glob!" _The blonde haired adventurer struggled frantically to free herself from the squelching mud, and managed to rise precariously to her feet.

She dashed forward, not wasting anymore time, not caring that her shoes were stuck in the unfortunate filthy puddle. She ran faster than she ever could and dived in. By the time she loped inside the cave, she slide against the big rock and hugged herself. She was shivering.

Like, she was having a seizure. Her teeth chattering, she felt like she spending a night there at the ice kingdom with nothing but her shirt. Fiona felt dizziness, before everything went black. An hour passed and she was woke up by the sound of bats flying around in the cave, and all she could do was let out a scowl. She wasn't feeling her best, she was feeling a little hot, she was soaked to the bone, dropped in mud, and still didn't feel her best.

She took a quick glance around the deserted cavern, trying to look a nice place cozy. To such luck, she couldn't find. The cave reeked of dead rats, and liquid started to trail out of her nose. _"I have a cold! This is so...so..." _She tried her best to come up with words, but they only ended up in a sneeze. By the sound of the ominous patting against the cave she knew the rain hadn't stopped and the cave was starting to dim as well.

She knew it. She was going to be a goner. In a few minutes, the cave started to close all source of light. Fionna was scared for the first time in her life. Then she heard footsteps walking towards her from inside the cave. They got closer. Closer. Closer. She was so cold, and wet, and filthy, and she knew she loooked ridiculous. She devoutly hoped that the approaching stranger would prove to be female.

She dared not to look until she knew.

She couldn't turn around if she wanted to, Fionna was petrified with cold and fear. But she did notice that the footsteps had stopped, that or she just couldn't hear them anymore.

"Who on glob's green earth would be coming down this nameless track to nowhere in the middle of a storm? Who's there!" The voice rather demanded, and Fionna felt like she actually knew who was talking. Though, the dizziness was making it harder for her. "That's a bit strange. For sure, the scent led me here." There was a questioning juxtaposition in his voice and not even thinking about it, Fionna croaked out words.

"P-Please, don't hurt me! "

"Who's there?" The vampire king asked, his voice full of uncertainty.

"M-My name is Fiona.."The human girl managed out. "I'm Marshall Lee, son of a demon and king of all vamp- wait like Fionna? Like F-I-O-N-N-A, Fionna?" When the vampire king rounded the big rock and spied his friend soaked, filthy, her ankles deep in muck wet, and mud, worry lit his eyes. He gingerly floated closer to her and wiped of the dirty of her hair.

"D-Don't come any closer!" The girl whimpered. _"She looks so fragile." _thought Marshall. Fionna was muted, scared to death as she felt something come closer to her and she shivered. "**Fifi." **The voice said to her and that's when she weakly looked up "Fiona, it's me Marshall. Marshall Lee. The vampire king, your super radical friend, Marshy. The handsome vampire who scares the heck out of everyone." Fionna snorted weakly, but Marshall was still worried. He let out a sigh of relief and watched her closely reach for him.

"What happened to you?" His eyes went soft, his tone turning into a loving tone. The girl didn't respond, but only threw her arms around the vampire and buried her face into his cold chest. The undead king pulled away instantly, looking at her from up to down. "Fionna, you're so hot. Your fever, your body feels like it's-Fionna!" That was the last of last, Fionna heard when she fainted.

"Fionna, hold on." Braced against Marshall Lee, clutching his hand and him simultaneously holding her hand, he scooped her gently up into his arms. With a tap of his feet, he floated out of the cave, unbeknownst to them that even during the storm, their hearts were still beating whenever they were around each other.


	2. Chapter 2

**2.**

When they got to the house Marshall put Fionna down and walked her inside. When she walked in, a blast of warm air brushed past her 17 year old face, witch made her feel better already.

"Take off your clothes."

"Wait, What . . ." moment ruined, she thought. The young adventuress now felt very uncomfortable. She had never taken her clothes off in front of anyone but herself, and she didn't plan on changing that.

"Fi, your soaked. We can dry you with a towel or blanket. But your clothes have seen better days. They need washed and dried."

"Ok . . . but what am I gonna wear. I am not going to walk around here _**Naked**_."

"WHAT!? OH MY GLOB, NO! Geez, don't even put things like that in my mind . . . it's sort of hard to get out once it's in there (***Shutter*)**."

"Ok well, what am I gonna wear then?"

"I probably have an old shirt that doesn't fit me that would probably fit you perfectly, along with some shorts or something."

"Oh, o-ok."

"Radical, follow me," he said begining to use his floating ability again. While following him to his bedroom, she guessed thats where they were going, she thought about how jealous she was of his power to defy gravity. She had always been perplexed when he did it, and she still was. But the most impressive time was when she first saw him do it, on the night they first met.

Fionna was 12 and she was running around at night, pink sword in hand, with her best friend Cake the cat. They were having so much fun, when cake got thirsty.

"Hey, hun-bun, I'm thirsty," she had said exasperatedly.

"Hmmm . . . I thought I heard a stream a little into the woods go see if you can find it."

"Oh honey, nah-ah I aint leaving you here alone in the middle of the night."

"Cake I'll be fine I'm not defensless," she said waving her sword in a taunting fashion.

"Ok . . . But stay RIGHT HERE, got it?"

"Yeah, yeah."

"Alright, Ill be back," the cat said and she turned around and ran in the direction the young Fionna had pointed her to.

Fionna sat down on top of the hill where they had stopped, the grass was particularly soft here. She glanced to the right and noticed a bush at the bottom of the hill. She looked at the woods where Cake had dissapeared and back at the bush. Then she stood up, picked up her sword and walked down the hill to the bush.

On the bush there were tons upon tons of fresh wild strawberries. She plucked one off and poped it into her mouth. The flavor exploded in her mouth, she wanted more. She plucked 3, then 5, then 11, and the number kept rising until her side of the bush was gone. She still needed more. She ran to the other side, laughing and jumping in joy. Until she bumped into something and fell backwards. She rubbed her head and looked up to see what she hit so hard.

She looked up to see a teenage boy, much older than herslef. He had pale bule skin and messy hair colored like the feathers on a raven. He was tall and lean, but looked strong. His eyes a dark red, they looked thick like they were filled with blood. She stared at him, he stared at her. Then he broke the stare by offering his hand to Fionna to help her up. She glanced at the hand then back at his face, a face wich Fionna couldn't yet read. Was he evil or a hero she couldn't tell, but she took the offered hand.

"I'm sorry Sir, I didn't see you there," the young human girl said politley.

"That's ok little one but . . . where did you even come from?"

"From the other side of the bush," she said gesturing the direction.

"No, I mean where did you come from . . . I thought Humans were extinct."

"They are, I'm the last one," she said in a sad tone, "I'm Fionna nice to meet you Mr . . ." Fionna said bouncing back to her usually happy tone.

"Marshall, Marshall Lee."

"Mr. Marshall Lee."

"Please, Just Marshall. I get enough maids and pesants calling me Sir, your highness, king, or Mr in the palace."

"Palace? Are you a Prince?"

"Nope, but close. I'm a king."

"Oooo, what are you king of? One of my best friends is a prince. His name is Gumball, he rules over the Candy Kingdom. He's 16 years old."

"Me, I come from a place called the Nightosphere. I'm king of all _**Vampires**_."

"W-what . . . your a Vampire? You sure don't look like one."

"Hey I'm the most Vampire-ish guy you'll ever lay those big, pretty blue eyes on," he said. At this point Marshall lifted his feet off the ground and began to float. He floated towards her, then began floating around her in circles.

"Whoa. You can fly," she said her blue eyes sparkling in the moon light.

"Well . . . sort of. It's more like floating or hovering more than really 'flying'."

"Oh."

"Ha-ha," he chuckled amused by her amazment in something that seemed so simple and normal to him. He grabbed one of the ears on her adorable bunny hat and tugged it off her head in one simple pull. Marshall was taken aback when he saw how beautiful she was under the hat. Her hair was already down to her knee caps and she was still so young.

"WOW. How old are you again?"

"8."

"OH MY GLOB!"

"Ha-ha," she giggled, a slight blush rising to her cheeks.

"Ha-ha," Marshall chuckled in his deep but little boy-ish vioce. He couldn't help but laugh along with her. "You are so damn cute I mean - Whoops," his hands instantly flying up and covering his mouth as if it erased what his mouth had spat out without thinking. "I'm sorry, that's a habbit I need to work on," he said. But when he glanced her way he found she was on the ground laughing so hard she was crying.

"What did I do?"

"Your face, ha-ha-ha, it was priceless, ha-ha-ha-ha-ha."

"Ha-ha-ha."

A few minutes after that Cake came back to the hill only to find Fionna not there.

"I knew I shouldn't of left her here. She's to pretty to leave alone in the dead of night, Ugggg I should of - Huh," then she saw the bush. She walked down to it only to find the sweetest sight in the world. The young Fionna's head in Marshall's lap. She had her eyes closed and a smile on her face as he picked up each strand of hair and twirled it around his 18 year old looking finger. That wasn't the only thing about the sight that was cute either. Marshall Lee was singing. He was saranading the little blonde girl in is lap. The song was beautiful, sweet, and loving, not to mention Marshall's amazing singing voice. But as soon as it started it stopped.

"Oh wow Marshall, you are a great singer," the young adventuress said sleepily.

"Awwww, thanks Fi. Tired much, my little bunny."

"I'm getting there."

"_**Ehem**_."

"Hmm, oh hi Cake, are you full?"

"Yeah, I'm full. Ummmm, hun-bun . . . who is this," she said pointing to Marshall, narrowing her eyes at him.

"I'm Marshall Lee, nice to meet you . . . Cake right," while he said this he got up and shook her hand, "Fionna is a very sweet girl, she's adorable to."

"That's I protect her 24/7. To keep guys like you away from her."

"Whoa. Whoa. Whoa. Hold on a minute. You think I would really do something sick and twisted to this little adorable girl who bumped into me while trying to eat more strwberries . . . really? What the junk."

"Cake he didn't do anything bad to me, for the most part he watched me and kept me safe while you were gone."

"Alright, I'll spare you for now vampire, but only because Fionna's seemed to take a liking to you."

"Ok I underst - wait how did you know I was a -"

"I can smell your kind from miles away."

"Ahh, got it."

"Alright Fi, lets go."

"Wait, Marshall?"

"Yes, little bunny."

"This isn't the last time I'll see you, right?"

"Ummm . . . if you don't want it to be, then I guess not."

"Good, I don't want it to be," she said. Then she did something that even impressed the king himself. Fionna flung herself into the raven haired boy's arms and gave him the biggest hug she could. Marshall hesitated unsure of what to do, but he hugged her back. For the first time in his 1000 plus years of living, Marshall Lee really felt like someone cared about him. And he cared for them as well.

Fionna would always remember the frist night they met, and so would Marshall. It was one of few days they cherished most together.

"Fifi . . . Fi . . . Fionna . . . FIONNA," yelled Marshall trying to snap her out of her day-dream.

"H-huh, oh, ha-ha. Sorry Marshall."

"Yeah I'd say, so what were you thinkin about during your little trance?"

"The night we first met," she said with heat rising to her face, "you know, I was 12 and well you still look the same, ha-ha."

"Ha-ha yeah, I think of that night all the time. It was one of the best nights of my life. You know why?"

"You . . . met me?"

"No."

"Why then?"

"That was the night I met my best friend," he said. Fionna was so emotionally exausted that she didn't know how to feel, her body did a little of everything. She cried, laughed, smiled, frowned. But Marshall didn't care, he walked up to her and gave her the best hug he possibly could, she hugged back.

He wished that he would never have to let go. ***


	3. Chapter 3

**3.**

***Author's Note: Hey guys hope you like the story so far. I'm soo excited for this series. Please review, oh and if you have any tips or ideas for the story I'd be happy to hear them! Love you guys, you're the reason I write. As long as you keep reading I'll keep writing, Bye! 3 ***

Fionna woke up in the morning really dizzy and confused. Her head thumping and limbs hurting she sat up and looked around. Her eyes bugged out of her head when she scanned her surroundings again. She looked to her left and saw a soundly sleeping Marshall.

"AHHHH," Fionna yelped as she shot out of the vampire king's bed. At this Marshall popped up with an extremely surprised look on his face.

"WHAT!? WHAT!? WHAT HAPPENED, WHAT DID I MISS," Marshall yelled with a cracky voice from just waking up.

"N-nothing, I just freaked. I woke up and I didn't remember anything at first, it sort of surprised me when I looked over and saw you sleeping beside me. Ha-ha."

"Oh, GLOB. Don't scare me like that Fionna, totally not math."

"Sorry."

"It's ok, but if you don't mind me asking . . . why did you freak when you realized you were in bed with me?"

"Ummm . . ." Fionna said unsure of the answer herself. All she knew was there was a bright pink blush on her cheeks at that moment. "What happened last night, after the emotional breakdown I remember nothing, tell me?"

"Ok, let me see . . . Oh! Well after . . . all THAT, I said we should watch a movie, you agreed. I picked the movie, I sat down and you curled up on my lap, it was adorable by the way. Then at the end of the movie you were still on my lap, but you were out cold. I couldn't get you to move! I lifted you up and floated us to my room. I made you a bed on the couch, cause I knew that if you were awake you have punched me for even thinking about you sleeping in the same bed as me. So I laid you down and then I laid down in my bed, alone. I couldn't sleep though."

"Why?"

"Hold on I'm getting to it. Well, I couldn't sleep cause all I heard was the sound of your teeth chattering. I couldn't help it, I felt bad for you. So I took you from your bed and put you in mine. Then without any encouragement from me what-so-ever you cuddled up right beside me, put your arms around me and fell asleep. So all I did was return the favor by cuddling you back. And that's that," he said casually beginning to float again.

"Oh, o-ok then, thanks for telling me."

"Your welcome," the vampire said with a fang filled smile. But he couldn't help but notice that the adventuress had a deep blush on her face. So he decided to mess with the blonde girl for a bit.

Fionna looked up, deciding it was a lost cause to try to hide her blush, only to see Marshall staring at her, "What?"

"What did you think we did last night," the raven haired boy had an evil grin forming on his face. "Were you afraid you did something that you would regret, with me," the vampire said moving closer and closer to Fionna, who's blush was growing deeper by the second.

"Ummm . . ."

"Like, oh I don't know," Marshall whispered as he got closer and closer to her. They were so close now, there noses were touching and they were sharing the same air. Lips only centimeters away from each other. Then Fionna bumped into something, the wall. Marshall put his hands on either side of the adventuress and trapped her there. The vampire touched the bottom of his sneakers to the ground, he was still taller than Fionna even when not floating. "Maybe you were afraid that we," he inched closer to her lips with every word. The gap between them was so small it was almost nonexistent. "Kissed," he said. He was about to close the gap, she knew it. Fionna could feel his warm breath running down her neck. It sent a shiver down her spine, a good one.

_**DING DONG! **_

_*Damn* _Marshall thought *_So close*._

"Hello! Is anyone here," a familiar raspy, woman voice said.

"We are in need of seeing who occupies this modern, and standard home," said another ever so familiar voice. But this one was male with a tint of girly in it. Marshall opened the door only two see Fionna's best friend Cake the cat, and the perfectly sweet candy ruler, Prince Gumball, who seemed to be blushing at the sight of Fionna with out her bunny hat and normal clothes.

"OH MY BABY," exclaimed the cat as she hugged Fionna so tight she lifted her off the ground.

"Hi Cake," said Fionna smiling brightly. _*Her smile is so cute I just - wait. I shouldn't think like that* _he thought shaking away the idea.

"H-hello Fionna," the pink prince said with a nervous smile.

"Hey Gumball," Fionna said planting a sweet, light kiss on his right cheek that turned dark red afterward. _*Glob I wish that was me - wait why the junk do I keep thinking like this I gotta stop* _Marshall thought frustrated with himself.

"Oh, hun-bun I was so worried. This is why I told you that I should always come with you when adventuring. Are you hurt in any way?"

"No Cake, Marshall actually saved me, in a way."

"Oh, thank you Marshall honey. If you wouldn't have been there who knows what would have happened." Then she leaned in close and whispered to Fionna, "Did he do anything or try anything _**FUNNY **_ while you were here?"

"NO!"

"Ok, just making sure my baby's safe in ALL categories."

"Yeah, I know."

"So F-Fionna," Gumball said nervously, "when did the storm hit after you left my castle?"

"A few minutes after I left the rain started coming down in sheets, I couldn't see anything."

"Wait you went to Gumball's and not on an adventure," asked Cake.

"Yep. He called and asked me to help him with an experiment and I agreed and went over afterwards I got caught in the storm."

"So what all happened," the sweet prince asked the adventuress and edge of interest in his voice.

"Well . . ." then Fiona and Marshall explained everything, the only part they left out was the incident before they had knocked on the door.

"WOW," said the yellow spotted cat with amazement, "you went through a lot hun, you ready to go home."

"Yeah."

"Alright, well, that was an interesting story but I must get back to ruling a kingdom now, good-day Fionna, Cake, vampire," Gumball said. Then he walked out the door in a princely fashion.

"Alright Fi, let's go," said the cat.

"Ok."

"Oh Fifi wait," said Marshall.

"What is it?"

"Your clothes are done, hold on a sec," the vampire floated out of the room. Returning two seconds later with Fionna's normal clothes. "Here." He Handed her the clothes with a fang filled grin.

"Thanks Marsh, hold on Cake," she said running to the bathroom. She came out dressed normally, she had her backpack on and pink sword in hand. "Alright Cake now I'm ready."

"Good hun-bun comon."

"Ok, bye Marshall and thanks for everything," she said once again surprising the vampire king with a warm loving hug, he didn't think he deserved.

"Good-bye my little bunny," he said quietly watching Fionna disappear into the light of noon. ***


	4. Chapter 4

4.

When Fionaa and Cake got home they ate lunch and decided to hang around inside for the rest of the day. They got into a few interesting conversations and then they watched a movie. They got ready for bed around 10:00, when they laid down to go to sleep Cake had something on her mind.

"Hey hun-bun, can I ask you something?"

"Sure Cake, anything," Fionna said with a smile.

"How do you feel about Marshall Lee?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean, do you have feelings for him."

"Well, ummm."

"Come on, tell me how HAWT to think he is."

"C-CAKE!"

"Well do you?"

"If I tell you the truth you wont go blabbing it to other people will you?"

"No."

"Ok, well, it's complicated. I really REALLY like Marshall, like more than friends. But I just don't think he likes me that way. Plus, I don't think it would work out. He's a vampire and I'm human, we're just to different," Fionna said her eyes beginning to swel with tears.

"Oh honey, species doesn't matter when your talking about true love."

"Yeah, yeah i know, but still," Fionna said shaking her head. Then cat popped up out of bed and pulled back the window cutian to reveal a floating Marshall Lee.

"M-MARSHALL LEE! WHAT THE JUNK ARE YOU DOING HERE, HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN FLOATING THERE," Fionna screamed as Cake let Marshall in.

"Long enough to know how you feel about me," Marshall said with a large smirk.

"W-what, oh no."

"Hey Fi, calm down, I'm just as nervous."

"Why?"

"Look Fionna, I have to tell you something."

"What?"

"Well . . ."

***CLIFFHANGER! I know you probably hate me right now but I have major Writer's Block. Plus I've been sick lately soooo yeah. There is plenty more Fiolee to come but let me think up more ideas. Remmember I'd be very happy to hear yours as well. Some sujjestions might help me. I will give you credit if i use one of your ideas as well. Bye.* **


	5. Chapter 5

5.

"W-what do you mean your more nervous than me, thats n-not possible. I just spilled my guts to Cake about you and little do I know . . . TA-DA! Marshall is out the window listing to EVERY single word I just said," said Fionna blushing so hard her face looked like a giant tomato.

"You talk to much," said Marshall. He floated down until his feet touched the floor ans he was standing right in front of her.

"Oh yeah! What are you gonna do about it Mr. Snoopy Pants," said Fionna in a taunting tone. It all happened faster than she wish it would have. As soon s Fionna closed her mouth grey lips met her pink ones. She felt an explosion of emotions inside of her, happy, scared, confused, excited, surprised, and many others. She didn't want to show weakness but she couldn't help it. Her eyelids slowly sank over her blue orbs. It felt like minutes, but their lips only touched for seconds. Fionna felt the air come between them again, the kiss had been broken by Marshall. She opened her eyes hoping to see Marshall Smiling that she had kissed back and not angry. But instead of mad Marshall or happy it was worse. No Marshall at all. She looked around the room, all it held was an angry and confused looking Cake and a surprised and sad faced Fionna.

"There," Cake said breaking the silence, "thats why I hate that boy he messes with your head, you can't trust he'll turn you lonney. Geez I mean -"

"Shut it Cake I don't want to hear your opion on Marshall right now just . . . just go to bed. That's what will make me happy, sleep."

"Alright hun-bun, goodnight," said Cake climbing into her bed, rolling into a ball, and faling asleep. Fionna curled up under her covers to and tried to fall asleep as well.

That night Fionna got no sleep the only thing on her mind was Marshall and why had had kissed her. Was he saying goodbye, was he leaving? Was he kissing her so she would stay away? He had sent her head spinning.

The next morning Fionna flopped out of bed and throught on her clothes, she almost fell walking down the stairs. When she flung herself onto the stool she put her backpack and sword on the table beside of her.

"How did you sleep honey?"

"Uuuggg."

"That's good, so what are you doing today?"

"hoin oo ee marrall."

"What?"

"hoing too ee marsall."

"Your Hoing the royal garden? Since when do you do gardening and espically for Gumball."

"I'M GOING TO SEE MARSHALL," Fionna sreamed tired of repeating herself.

"In that condtion, I don't think so."

"What do you mean, I'm fine."

"You know your closet is full of cute and HAWT outfits, yet you always choose to wear that one," said the cat gesturing towards her normal outfit.

"Well, what would you wear if you were going to talk to a boy you really REALLY like?"

"Well . . ."

An hour later Cake was waiting in the living room for Fionna to come out of her bedroom.

"Come on you look so totally HAWT. If I was Marshall there is no way I could say no to you."

"You really think so," said Fionna slowly walking out. Fionna was wearing pink dress with a black waist belt. Every piece of material poofed out after the belt, stopping at her knees. Se had black flats with no socks, each shoe had a pink rose on the toe. Her hair was not stuffed into a bunny hat, but in a bun with lose curled pieces surronding her face. She had a pink head band with a black rose on it. She looked beautiful.

"I don't think, I know," Cake said satisfied. Then there was a knock on the door. Cake went to open it, surprised to seethe Candy Prince waltz through the open door.

"Hello Cake, and Hello Fion . . . Fionna," he said staring at the preped up adventuress.

"Oh, hi Gumball it's nice to see you again but I have to go," she said grabbing the sword the Prince had given her making it small and stuffing it into the pink purse that matched the dress.

"W-where are you going dressed like that?"

"Marshall Lee house."

"That vampire! What are you doing with HIM dressed like THAT."

"Well, I'm hoping he'll ask me on a date."

"Oh, well, good luck then. I'll be going."

"Alright, bye Gumball. Bye Cake."

"Ohhhhhh, Good luck girl," Cake said as Fionna ran past Gumball and out the door to Marshall's house. ***

***A/N: Heeeyyyyyyy everyone. As a peace offering for the last ciffhanger I present to you . . . The Next Chapter. Oh and before I forget I give GREAT thanks to :**

_**It's Our Time**_

**For giving me the idea of Marshall dissapering after he kisses Fionna. All credit to them. Check out there stories to, but don't forget about mine. I love you guy, your why I write. Byyyyeeeeee, see you in the next chapter.***


End file.
